


Can You Keep A Secret? (NCT Dream)

by imnotyourvision



Series: nct/wayv one shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Haunted Houses, Murder, Sad Ending, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourvision/pseuds/imnotyourvision
Summary: "Can you keep a secret?"It sounded too good to be true, but he still believed it."You're scared. Always was. Always will be."
Series: nct/wayv one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Can You Keep A Secret? (NCT Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by joey graceffa's "escape the night" series. i honestly love it so much!

"Can you keep a secret?" Jeno whispered, earning the attention of his six best friends.  
"Well? What is it?" Renjun asked, tapping his fingers on their lunch table impatiently.  
"Apparently I was chosen as the lucky one to inherit this really old mansion. It's just outside of town."  
Jeno fished around his bag before pulling out a beige envelope, the red seal that was stamped already taken off. Mark took it off him and began to read the letter quietly.

Jaemin leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.  
"How come I have never heard of this 'mansion'? I don't remember anything about one near this town."  
Jeno just shrugged, replying, "I was doubtful too. That's why I am wondering if you guys want to come with me after school to check it out?"  
Mark cleared his throat, putting the letter in the middle of the table.  
"I don't mind. I'm curious about it now."  
Everyone agreed, their curiosity getting higher as the day went on.

After school, they all met up at the school gate before making their way to the estate that Jeno supposedly inherited. Although the address on the letter seemed normal, their GPS led them to a mansion in the middle of the woods. Since there are only two floors, the tall dark trees were able to hide its presence. The boys had to walk for a while until they reached a large clearing. In front of them was the promised estate.

The mansion, for the most part, was white. There were hints of gold accents which reflected the sun as it set and there were white marble steps and columns leading to the front door. The gate surrounding the house was a black gate that looked like it was stuck in the 1800s.

"I guess this is it," Donghyuck sighed. He held his phone up to check one more time before following the others in. Jeno rang the bell while everyone else waited. They all stood there awkwardly but there was no response. Just as they were about to turn around and leave, the door creaked open loudly. When they peered inside, the mansion was seemingly empty and cold.  
"No butler?" Chenle joked before being silenced by Renjun.

They all hesitantly walked in and took in the surrounding. The floor was a beautiful marble and on either side were long hallways decorated with busts and paintings along with other expensive relics. There were two staircases on either side of an internal balcony directly in front of the front door. Hanging above the foyer was a brilliant golden chandelier.

Jeno's jaw dropped at how massive and open the interior was. Jisung, barely containing his excitement, began to run all over the place.  
"Wow! I am going to live with you forever!"  
As they all laughed and explored the first floor, an amazing scent led them to the dining room.

Oddly, there was already a warm meal (it was more of a buffet) even though they were alone in the house.  
"Do you think we can eat that?" Mark asked, noticing the rumbling from some of their stomachs. They all turned to Jeno with bright hopeful eyes, hoping for a yes.  
"Why not? I technically own this place now."

Happy, they all sat around the dinner table and began to eat. Straight away, all eyes went to the lobster in the middle of the table. Pulling it apart, Jeno divided it among themselves.  
"This tastes amazi-"

Before Mark could finish his sentence, foam began to form in his mouth before he slumped over. Donghyuck quickly got out of his seat.  
"What the hell?"  
Renjun turned to Jeno for an answer, but what he saw was someone else.  
"Jeno? Are you ok?"

Jeno was quiet before his head snapped up, black veins beginning to spread all over his neck.  
"You need... to leave now. Leave me. Quickly!"  
With that, everyone began to run for the front door. They managed to make it to the gate, but for whatever reason, the hatch refused to budge. They are now trapped.

Donghyuck briefly inspected the hatch to see if there was a way to pry it open when he noticed a small key hole.  
"I think we need to go back into the house and find the key."  
Now Jaemin was frustrated.  
"You expect us to go back into that creepy ass mansion? I don't know what rock you were living under but Jeno literally screamed for us to leave and Mark is dead."  
What he said was right and the fear was beginning to set in.

"What do we do now?" Jisung whimpered. He was on the verge of tears and held tightly onto Chenle's arms.  
"Let's split up and search for the key," Renjun replied with a firm tone. Despite their desperate circumstances, he appeared calm. He has to for their sake.

They agreed to search the two hallways on the first floor and meet up at the foyer when they are done. Renjun and Chenle took the left side while Jaemin, Donghyuck and Jisung took the right.  
"What if we run into Jeno?" Jaemin asked. None of them really knew, not aware of Jeno's current state.  
"I guess we have to avoid him at all costs. At least until we know what happened.  
Chenle's reasoning was sound and so they split up. 

An unsettling air had filled the mansion as Chenle and Renjun scanned the surroundings. There was no light so they had to resort to using the torch on Renjun's phone. As they walked through the hallway, they felt for a lump in each painting and checked behind it for a key. To their luck, nothing. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps got louder and louder. Jeno's voice called out to them, although his voice was modified as if there were layers of other people's voices. A demonic voice. 

"Come out come out wherever you are..."  
The voice was taunting and Renjun quickly turned off the torch. Pulling Chenle under a table that held some relics in a case, they waited for Jeno to leave the hallway. They prayed that the table cloth was enough to conceal them. To their dismay, he didn't. He continued to wander, dragging his knife across the wall in a haunting manner. Jeno stopped in front of the table. Renjun and Chenle covered their mouths, trying not to let out a sound. But it was no use.

Jeno's face suddenly appeared in front of them as he bent down to look under the table, lifting up the cloth.  
"I found you!"

Chenle crawled away while Renjun grabbed a sword from one of the suits of armour to fight back against a possessed Jeno. His eyes glowed red and his hair was fully white.  
"Go back to the others! I'll hold him off!"  
"But-"  
"Go now!"  
Without looking back, and with guilt building up inside him, Chenle ran in the direction of the foyer. Jeno noticed, but didn't mind it. Instead, a smirk crept onto his face. 

"You can't overpower me."  
"Shut the fuck up and leave Jeno's body!"  
"I quite like it in here. I might keep him."  
Renjun had heard enough. He attempted to stab Jeno's body with the sword but it was no use. Jeno reached out, grabbing the sword. Even though blood was dripping out of his hands, he didn't flinch. Throwing it away, Jeno slit Renjun's neck, killing him instantly. 

Meanwhile, Chenle had run into Donghyuck and Jisung, who were also returning to the foyer.  
"Wasn't Jaemin with you guys?"  
Jisung finally let his tears fall and he spoke between sobs.  
"He killed him... Jaemin... he went into a room on his own... and Jeno got him. We should have paid more attention."  
Chenle wrapped an arm around Jisung in an attempt to comfort him.  
"No key?"  
Haechan shook his head. 

Before Chenle could ask any more questions, the sound of a knife scratching into the wall acted as a warning for them to start running. The trio ran toward the back door that led into the garden, hoping to lose Jeno. But before they could make it, Jeno used demonic powers to hold Chenle back, picking him up and throwing him at Donghyuck. Knocked down, Jeno was able to easily kill them, snapping Donghyuck's neck and stabbing Chenle multiple times in the stomach.  
"One more left." 

Jisung made his way into the garden. He didn't dare to look back, knowing that his friends' dead bodies were still inside. He quickly looked around and found a shed that was deep in the garden. It must not have been used in a long time as vines began to grow over it. Without another thought, Jisung ran in and hid behind a rack. He curled himself up in the corner, trying to hold back his tears and screaming. Jeno's voice was clear as he approached the shed. 

"You can't hide from me."  
Jisung said nothing. He did nothing. All he could do was freeze. He heard the shed door slowly open, the metal scratching the brick path that led up to it. Jisung looked around frantically for a way out or to defend himself. His eyes land on an axe hung on the wall above him. He tried to reach up to it but it was too late. 

"You're scared. Always was. Always will be."  
"Jeno... you don't recognise me? Any of us?"  
"I recognise you as a toy. Something I can hunt for pleasure if you will."  
Jisung didn't know what to say or how to react. He lost. 

If he made a single move, he will die. If he didn't move at all, he will die. He closed his eyes, waiting for Jeno to kill him off. He thought of some happy memories of the seven of them together, laughing together in class. 

In one swift movement, Jeno swung his axe at Jisung, axing him in the face diagonally. 

Jeno picked up Jisung's body and carried him back inside and sat him at the dining table, where the others were already positioned in the seats they were before. He returned to his seat and seconds later, he put a bullet through his own head. 

Just like that, the seven boys, who were still so young, laid lifeless. 

\- - - - - 

[Several years later]  
"Sicheng really won the jackpot, didn't he?" Ten laughed as seven young men entered the mansion.  
"Can we all live here together?" The tallest of them, Lucas, asked with hopeful eyes.  
"Sure, why not?" 

As they walked around the mansion, the smell of rotisserie chicken lured them all to the dining table. In front of them was a full feast for them to enjoy.


End file.
